Phoenix
by Mizuiro Yuki
Summary: Sometimes, the most beautiful can awake from fire and ash. Ren & Kyouko. Rated M for violent contents.
1. Chapter 1  Before Dying

**Author Note : Hi Everyone, this is my first Fanfiction so I really hope you'll like it ! Since I don't live in an English-speaking coutry, I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Corrections would of course be much appreciated !**

**This Story is rated M for safety, because of a few violent passages.**

**Disclaimer ! I do not own Skip Beat! and gain no benefit from this fanfiction. I am really fond of Nakamura-Sensei's work and I am looking forward for the next chapters of Skip Beat!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Before Dying.<strong>

"Now everyone, a crew member started to yell, gather all the pre-required material and let's all head to scenes 34, 35 and 36's setting." Immediately a loud hubbub replaced the tensed agitation which had been reigning after Director Konoe's loud "Cut, it's a wrap!". Everyone had been gathered for an epic scene in Studio D, watching in horror Black Jack in his way of slaughtering his last victim, pleasure and ecstasy tearing his face apart. It was already 8pm, but the shooting day was far from being finished. The remaining actors as well as the all the technicians, camera assistants, costume designers, makeup artists and others prop stagehands were up and ready for another three or four hours filming in the outside. Director Konoe was actually praying for the shooting not to exceed this time length, since they had only the rights to use Amagai Industry's brand new stockrooms until midnight today. And since scenes 34, 35 and 36 were night setting scenes, everything had to be on set as fast as possible. Everything was being packed, lifted and stocked in the rent tucks before his eyes.

Kyouko was having a hard time trying to keep her face's expression as annoyed as possible. Sure, if one thing, Setsuka Heel was truly pissed off by this whole display of agitation and the burst of noise. How could Nii-San rest from his already whole day of filming if everyone kept on rushing everywhere? After all next scene was THE big part as well as Nii-San's last performance. He had to concentrate ! She crossed her legs and slouched deeper in the leather sofa which was at the actors' permanent disposition. However, the little part of Kyouko which could definitely not fall into character – and for various unspeakable reasons – was beaming in delight. This had been her first time on a big movie filming set and she could not help but feel all fired up. She could not wait to perform in such a large scale production to feel the chills of stress and happiness as a real actor.

After all, there were already several press articles talking about Director Konoe new movie and Jack the Ripper's return. The name of 'Cain Heel' playing the main role had already made the buzz. Journalists had started investigating on the Japanese-English actor professional and personal background with results equal to zero. And this to Director Konoe's greatest delight. He still had not decided yet whether or not he was going to reveal Cain Heel's True identity. He had not thought at first. But considering the genius Tsuruga Ren was displaying in front of his eyes in this double-acting performance, he could not help but feel it would only be fair to the actor's talent to eventually reveal it. Plus, it could only add to the movie's success if Tsuruga's name were to appear on the cast list…

Ren was striving to hide his smile as he was seeing through the young woman's excitement.

"**What's makin' you so happy ? **Cain asked in his usual dark tone.

"**I'm pissed. Those guys' fuss impeach Nii-San to rest. Why don't you want to go to our restroom? **Setsu answered bluntly. Kyouko could not help but feel down again. Was she that much out of character that Tsuruga-San could notice it right away and even point it up to her ?

"**Then why don't you help me to relax a bit ?' **he asked with a playful voice. Kyouko tensed up. She was keeping her look away from Tsuruga-San, expecting the Emperor of the Night's Eyes to sweep her grudges away, once again. Finally, when she cautiously turned her gaze towards the actor, she was surprised and somewhat moved by the warm light which was burning in his eyes (well, not really his, since he was still wearing B.J's cold-steel-colored lenses).

'_There it goes again!' one of her grudges whispered_

'_You are letting your guard down!' another replied_

'_You are going to fall for it, just like _This _time ! a third_

'_This jerk has already blow your box open ! Not just once, but twice ! a forth_

'_That's not true, Kyouko whimpered to herself, 'last time with Princess Rosa there was still one lock left!'_

'_Naaah, see, see : she's blushing ! a fifth_

'_Her heart is beating soooo fast ! a sixth_

'_STOP IT NOW ! Kyoko yelled inwardly. 'I'm fine. I'm definitely fine. I…'_

Kyouko was snapped out of her inner struggle by the feeling a silky fabric on her forehead.

"**Setsu ? Are you okay ?" **Kyouko looked at Cain in disbelief.

"**Yeah… Guess I'm getting a bit tired, **she mumbled trying to get a grasp on her fluctuating emotions. **And it's just too damn hot in there…**

"**Then why don't you head back directly to our hotel ?" **Cain asked, relieved and back to his normal, indifferent-looking behavior.

"**No way ! If I don't come with you, you are going to skip dinner again, and you'll probably hang around and get drunk, and hurt yourself and…"** Cain smiled, stretched lazily and lied down on Setsu's knees.

"**A mere glass, whatever his content, can't compete with you. Setsu."**

Though she could not help but blush, Kyouko, trying her hardest to be oblivious of all the people around them, while sticking to her role, slid her fingers in Cain's silky hair and answered roughly.

" '**Course not! I'm your little sister after all.'**

Sitting on the nearby sofas, the other members of the cast were watching in disbelief.

"Aren't they supposed to be _siblings?_ one of the actress asked.

"Yeah, Murusame replied, and I find that crap fuckingly sickening.

"I guess that it's really a common thing in England for siblings, even for friends to show off this much affection in public…

'We. Are. Not. In. England, Murusame grinded. 'The guy does not even bother speaking Japanese…

"Hey, Murusame-Kun, a fellow actor asked, aren't you just jealous ? What, we all know you're head over _heels_ for that girl!

"Wooaa, Sangoku-Kun, one of the main cast pointed. That's quite the pun!

"Yeah, isn't it ? Sangoku nodded with an arrogant grin.

"Tchh." Murusame stood up and walked out of the studio.

'_Man. How can they laugh like that ? The guy is just a creepy unknown weirdo who has everything his way without anyone daring to complain. Fuck. And now he was finding himself struggling with that man's acting in order to keep his own sanity… Was it even acting ? For all he knew that guy could just be a former criminal.' _He chilled.

'_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_

He got out and went straightly into the bus rent for the transportation of the crew, headphones on, eyelids shut.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked this first chapter, next one will be updated soon ! Corrections will be gladly appreciated of course :)<strong>

**PS-Bold lines are for Cain and Setsu speaking in English.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2  The Sound of Fate

**Hi Everyone ! I would like to thank the people who have taken interest in my story so far, though the plot may not seem very clear yet. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat!, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The Sound of Fate.<strong>

Twenty minutes after the initial call, Director Konoe talked in a loud voice :

"Very well, everyone. The other teams have been preparing the place all day long and are waiting for us at Amagai Stockrooms. You know we are in a hurry and I expect the best out of all of you… Hatori-kun spit that crap out already ! If you have this much time to murder your lungs then go take a wheel already!"

"Ye…yes Sir ! a very young stagehand answered awkwardly, then literally spitting his cigarette and hurrying out.

"Alright, Shindou-Kun, once we're all done you can just shut everything up and go back home. We'll just tidy the rest of the equipment once we'll be done filming. Thank you for your hard work ! "

"Hai !" the whole crew answered in one voice.

"**Setsu, you sure you're alright ? **Cain asked. Kyouko snapped out of her daydreaming and spoke :

"**Why are we taking a bus already ? Weren't those stockrooms convenient because they were only three or four minutes far from the studios ?**

"**Guess you can't expect an entire shooting crew to go by foot to a filming setting. That would be quite the crowd and there're some equipments to carry up too.**

Setsu shook her head and went on :

"**What I meant was : why didn't we head there first ? I mean just the two of us ?"**

Cain pulled his sister closer to him, in a definitely-un-brotherly-fashion and whispered in her ear :

"**Because my precious sister said she was tired…"**

Kyouko was blushing furiously. _'There, Tsuruga Ren, you can't say that I am out of character anymore ! Geez, this is sooo embarrassing!'_

'_Hihihi, you're getting wrapped around his little finger! One of her grudges pointed._

'_No I'm not ! Kyouko protested._

'_Ne, Ne, a second grudge asked to the first one, what do you think will happen this time ?_

'_Dunno, maybe he's gonna dump her like _him…

'_Or he's gonna laugh at her._

'_He'll say she's a child…_

'…_a second rank actress…_

'…_an unworthy kohai_

'…_a plain and boring woman…_

'…_a joke?'_

Kyouko grinded her teeth as tears were threatening to break through.

"Let's talk about what's bothering you tonight okay ?" a gentle voice whispered in her ear. She jumped in surprise and looked up. Those warm eyes and smile and this voice speaking a familiar language_ : _Tsuruga-San had snapped out of Cain Heel's skin…

"I.. I'm sorry about that Tsuruga-San", she said, her voice barely audible.

He squeezed her tighter and answered :

"**No prob' at all. There, we've arrived."**

This was indeed a very short ride : you could even see the glittering sign of the studio in between two skyscrapers. Part of the technicians had been working on the setting all day long and the rest of the equipment was quickly installed. Meanwhile the actors were let in the hands of the makeup artists and dress designers. Setsu was casually sitting on a high spinning stool, obliviously filing her nails.

"**Setsu, **Cain asked, making the makeup artist beside him jump in both fear and surprise,** could you give "Daddy" a call for me ?"**

Setsu slightly frowned.

"**Why do you need to call him ?"**

"**I need him to cancel a few things. B.J's part will be nearly over tonight and I need a break. I'm exhausted."** He gave her an understanding look.

"**Sure, where's your phone ?**

"**Here, in the bag**, and as he talked, while his face was remaining perfectly still to make the makeup artist's work easier, he pointed a fashionly-ragged bag beside his chair. Setsu jumped from her stool and started to stuff in the bag. She cringed at its content : cigarettes, random money, pocketknife but…

"**Nii-San, you must have let your phone in the studio's restroom."**

Cain seemed thoughtful for a while and finally issued :

"**Shit." **Her brother really seemed upset by this unplanned turn of events. She shut his bag, grabbed her purse and said :

"**Don't worry, they shouldn't have closed the studio yet. I'm going to get it and I'll call "Daddy" myself on the way back, okay ?**

Cain groaned :

"**It's nightfall already…**

"**Come on Nii-San, it's just a 5 minute walk…**

Ren was thinking fast. He didn't, really didn't like the idea of Mogami-San walking around in _this _particular outfit, at night and all the most, alone. He cursed himself, ordinarily so cautious, for forgetting his phone.

"**Okay, **he agreed reluctantly. He turned his gaze towards the nearby table.** "But put that on please."**

"**Eh? **Setsu protested, spotted at her brother long black coat. **"But Nii-San it's too long ! And not pretty at all."**

"**I don't give a shit about that. I can't ask one of those lustful losers from the crew to escort you, so put it on and don't hang around on your way." **Setsu started to pout yet she put the coat on, folding the sleeves up and tightening the fabric around her so it did not sweep the ground. Kyouko sighed it relief, she would have really dreaded to go out with this shameful outfit as well.

"**I'll be right back."**

"**Yeah."**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if it was clear enough that "Daddy" was a code name for Yashiro (I mean, he's kind of baby-sitting Ren all the time so... :D )<br>**

**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, corrections and reviews will be much appreciated !  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3  By the Gates of Hell

**Author Note : Hi everyone, since I will be off for a week, I decided to update the third Chapter of this story sooner. So far, this is the only passage which jusitifies the M rating (though T might have been enough ? I'm not sure so for safety...).**

**Since I could not find - I don't even know if it is mentionned in the manga - Murusame's character name, I went for Ayame. If anyone knows about the real name, please notify me!**

**Disclaimer : I (unfortunately) don't own Skip Beat! which is the exclusive property of Nakamura-Sensei.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – By the Gates of Hell<strong>

"Scene 34 – The confrontation of B.J and Ayame – First Part."

"Ready… Action !"

* * *

><p>Somehow, Jack knew he was being backed up, yet he could not care less. All that really mattered was the feeling of the corpse he was pulling beside him by the hair, the smell of blood and the ecstasy at the enjoyment he'd have with that one again.<p>

He threw his victim against the wall and started to undress her. Tearing up the bloody clothes. Trailing his fingers around the deep wound, drawing random figures on the pale skin. He started to laugh madly .

His entire body was arching and shaking in intense sexual pleasure, driving him deeper into his madness. Blood was dripping from his fingers, he raised his hand towards his face and licked it. Then he dove his fingers back in the wound and started his signature ritual on the wall. **BLACK JACK.**

He grabbed the fabric of his coat and tore it up, revealing several knifes and crooked picks hanging from his belt. He took a step towards his victim, trembling in eagerness and delight. The blood of his signature was already streaming on the woman's face. He raised a sickening-looking rusted crooked piece of metal. His smile was widening and his stomach was starting to hurt for laughing so much.

As he was bending his arm down, a gunshot echoed in the night. Jack's weapon fell down on the ground. His arm felt numb and a stirring paint started to pierce through his shoulder. He didn't care to turn around, he crouched and picked the crook up again, taking another step towards the corpse.

"Another step, Ayame hissed, and I shoot a thousand holes in that sickening chest of yours, B.J."

Ayame tried to remain composed as the killer was turning around to face him. He was pointedly leaking his lips with a blank expression on his face. He watched him take a first step forward, dangerously whirling his crook. Ayame strengthened his resolve and lift his thumb to pull the trigger…

* * *

><p>Director Konoe was smiling in utter pleasure in front of the monitor. '<em>Man, that Tsuruga sure is the real thing. I've got chills and Goosebumps everywhere. This movie's gonna be a crazy blockbuster. I can't wait to remove Cain Heel's cover. Hahaha ! Who would have thought the perfect gentleman, now two-year-long-bachelor, most famous and respected actor in the country could be so fuckingly scary!'<em> The Director was so deeply immerged in his own delightful thoughts that he nearly cursed aloud when a buzzing vibration in his pocket drove him back to reality. He took a few step to move away from the filming location and answered.

"What is it now Shindou-Kun ?"

* * *

><p>Jack grinned when he saw the man in front of him. <em>'Who the hell is he? what does he wanted ? What are his motives ? I don't give a shit. But with his baby skin and long hair, the guy could make some interesting chick to rip out.'<em> Then, when the man moved to pull the trigger, Jack cast his weapon using his wounded arm, in one swift motion.

Ayame, startled could not dodge the iron bar who crashed on his wrist, making him drop his gun in both surprise and pain. He looked up at the serial killer who was grabbing another insane weapon from his belt, his laugh echoing in the night like an eerie, deathly oath.

* * *

><p>"CUT!" the assistant director yelled. "It's a wrap, very good job guys! Now, everyone gets prepared for scene 35. Murusame-Kun, Heel-San, take a five."<p>

Cain let himself fall down on a chair, oblivious of the makeup artist frantic attempts to perfect his killer face. He closed his eyes.

Ren could not believe how smoothly this entire thing was going on. Ever since the incident in the street when he had lost to his old self, threatening to take another man's life, the shift between Tsuruga Ren, Cain Heel and Black Jack had gone without a problem. He was actually much more concerned about accidently crossing the line in his touchy-feely relationship with Kyouko than crossing the one separated Tsuruga Ren's conscience from Kuon's. He took a look at his wrist. Somehow, he was feeling oddly light since he took the heavy decision to take his watch off. He was feeling like a long-detention-prisoner finally freed from his handcuffs. His expression slipped in one of bottomless tenderness. _"This girl is a protective charm. The most powerful one there is."_ Had the boss known from the very start that this would happen? He smiled. A genuine, playful, happy smile. The kind of smile every 21-year-old young man should have. _'Maybe, tonight, I could remove BJ's lenses in front of her… Maybe… I could…"_ Then he straightened up roughly, making the poor makeup artist stumble backward.

He spotted the room. She had not returned yet. Hell, she had gone for more than an hour now… What the… He cursed inwardly then looked for the Director. The guy was missing. Which implied that there was only one person left whom he could directly talk to. He strove quickly toward the shooting setting where the black-haired man was watching the monitor with a few other crew members. He grasped his collar and pulled him towards him.

"Mu- Murusame-Kun…!, the camera assistant stammered.

"Have you seen her? Cain hissed in the man's ear."Have you seen Setsu?" Murusame eyes widened.

"I…I saw her leaving earlier but then… No… I."

"**Shit."** He loosened his grip on the actor's collar. He was about to drop his cover to ask for a phone when the Director Assistant yelled : "Scene 35, everybody on set ! Murusame-Kun, Heel-San, get ready please."

Ren groaned inwardly. She was definitely feeling unwell back then. Maybe she stayed to rest for a bit and got asleep. Yes, surely…

"Heel San Please on set !" '_Crap_'.

"Lights off ! Silence…"

The lights were turned off and the entire crew went quiet. The dreadful, stifling, oppressive atmosphere fell down upon them once again. Cain closed his eyes, clearing the way for B.J, offering him his body, spirit and soul. Insanity. Physical pleasure. Intense desire to Kill. To Tear Up. To Rip.

"And… Action !"

Black Jack opened his steel eyes. His mouth crooked up in a devilish smile. He tightened his grip on his crook.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" A panicked voice erupted, tearing apart the entire setting. "STOP EVERYTHING NOW !"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it ! Thank you for reading and a special thanks to EmilyF.6 (my very first reviewer :D) for her very nice and contructive comments. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4  Jugement

**Author Note : Hi everyone ! First I would like to thanks all the people who have alerted, favorited and reviewed this story so far ! Thanks a bunch ! :) **

**Grammatical corrections are of course very welcome ! I forgot to say that I was really trying my best to stick to either Ren, Kyouko, Cain and Setsu's characters. If you feel like I am a bit off at times, please tell me !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat, nor any of its characters, expressions or locations ; they are all property of Yoshiki Nakamura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Judgement<strong>

All the lights were immediately turned on. Ren, somewhat in a daze, snapped off his character, looking around, puzzled, like everyone else on the shooting stage. Then he saw Director Konoe, breathless, sweat drops glistering all over his face. Fear and anguish drawn on his face.

"Director Konoe, what's wrong? the Director Assistant asked. We were just starting shooting Scene 35…"

Out of breath, the fat, usually affable man managed to say :

"Fire… The Studios… A FIRE HAS BROKEN OUT !"

A heavy silence had fallen upon the entire crew. Everyone was utterly shocked. Buzzing conversations started to raise and the confusion quickly became overwhelming. Everyone was rushing yet not knowing what to do ; one panicking over some personal items let in his restroom, one crying over the filming equipments, one checking if they really had brought copies of the recordings of the previous scenes. Oblivious of this one dark figure who was standing still in the middle of this hustle-bustle. It took one of the actress to gulp and scream in astonishment for the remaining of the crew to notice it.

"Hee- Heel-San ?"

The entire crew turned around in one motion to face the dark actor. And what they saw shocked them out of their mind. Anguish. Fear. Mad Fear. His eyes were popped wide open and staring at the ground, a swift breath of air sweeping his bangs sideward. He finally opened a shaking mouth and broke the silence which was stifling and somewhat oppressing the entire place so much it seemed to shrank like in some horror-movie scenario:

"Director, may I ask for your phone? _Please_."

Conversations restarted immediately with even more intensity if it was possible.

'_Wasn't he unable to speak Japanese in the first place ?' _

'_Since when did that unmannered guy even speak this politely ?' _

'_How could his very tone of voice sound so different?' '_

'_Why did he pretend he didn't understand anything?' _

'_Then why did he need someone to translate him what was said in the meetings?' _

_A translator..._

* * *

><p><em>One hour ago…<em>

The autumnal night wind was freezing each of Kyouko's slender members, despite the thick coat she was wearing. She was walking on the pavement. Alone. Something she barely got to do lately. Despite her self-conscious professionalism, she had gladly snapped out of character the second she had left the stockrooms. Alone. She really needed to be alone right now. To clean up the rumble mess which was ruling over the very little of self-confidence she had managed to regain in the past two years. She was staring down, mechanically taking one step after another, relying on some kind of supreme sense of direction to lead her towards TBK Studios.

What was wrong with her ? Was her resolve so weak that it crumbled down like a castle of sand in the wind ? Was she so stupidly blind that she let approach _that man_, somehow reassured by the tranquilizing façade of a _Sempai-Status_ ?

And why should it hurt so much to think about it ?

Why should tears threaten to slip at the fleeting – yet none the less dreading – memory of his fingers wrapped around hers and the cold irony frame of Princess Rosa ?

'_Ne.. Told ya!' _

'…'

'_You fell for it again.'_

'…'

'_Geez, how… pathetic.'_

'Cut it out already.'

'_Tsss.'_

Before she knew it, she had reached the studios she had just left a while ago. All the lights were still on, a positive enough hint that Shindou-San had not closed the place yet. She stepped in and immediately resisted the urge to cringe at the wave of heat which had slammed her face. _'Is it this cold outdoor that the inside can feel so hot ?'_ Kyouko wondered._ 'Well, since all the equipment worked all day, I guess it can't be helped. Even so, it's barely bearable …'_

Kyouko breathed in deeply. For every little staff who might still be present, she was Setsuka Heel, and in spite of her own inner turmoil, Kyouko knew better than just carelessly ruin her cover. Therefore, in the matter of a second, one could have clearly seen the overly-straight posture of the girl who was raised to work in a traditional Japanese inn, turn into one of a dark, outrageous and sensual young woman. Her honest and innocent eyes narrowed into one seductive look that was made even more stunning by the blue contacts she and Tsuruga-San were constantly wearing while performing the Heel Siblings. She painted q bored expression all over her face, one hand casually laid on her hip.

"Oy ! Anyone in there ? Shindou ?" Almost immediately, the figure of a small man appeared from a nearby room, sweat clinging onto his skin and hair.

"Se-Setsuka-Chan…" he stammered. "What… What are you doing here?"

"Cain-Nii-San asked me to. Wanna know about my brother's business, Shindou? She asked both threateningly and sensually.

"No, no… never mind…" Shindou cringed, torn apart by the flow of conflicting emotion the girl was awakening in the pit of his stomach.

"By the way Shindou, it's getting damn hot in there. Has some crazy machine overheated after yesterday and today non-stop shooting ?"

"Well, I… I was about to check this up, I thought I heard some weird sound coming from Studio D a minute ago…"

"Then go, and fix it, and then launch any damn air-conditioning system this place has. I've got things to do and I'd rather not suffocate meanwhile."

Still fully in Setsu-mode, Kyouko turned around swiftly and walked towards their restroom. She quickly checked the door number and the names written on the slate and proceeded inside the room.

Kyouko took a quick look at the main room which consisted in both kitchen and living room. At first it really amazed her that the production was able to provide the main cast with all the comfort you can expect from a first-rank studio flat. She firstly hang Cain's black coat on the back of a chair then frowned as she could not see Tsuruga-San's phone in any obvious place. She peeked awkwardly in the bathroom and finally entered the detached place where the two-person-size-bed was. She heaved a relieved sigh when she saw the cell phone casually laid on a nearby low table. She picked it up and sat down on the bed. She proceeded through the endless list of Tsuruga-San's phone contacts, struggling with her little skill whenever it came to phones, computers or any of the complicated expensive devices she could never afford until LME gave her a cell phone. Eventually she ended up finding the number she was looking for. She heard dial tones ringing twice before hearing an over-exited voice from the other end of the phone :

"REEEEN ! At last ! Why didn't you call before ? I've tried to call you for the past two days and you didn't answer! So, tell me, how's the filming going on ? What about Kyouko-Chan ? Is everything…"

"Ano… Excuse-me Yashiro-San… It's Mogami Kyouko calling."

Yashiro remained quiet for a few second before resuming :

"Kyou… Kyouko-Chan..? Sorry about that, since you called from Ren's phone I thought that…

"Don't worry Yashiro-San, actually it's my fault for not introducing myself properly in the first place.

"Well, it's not like I gave you time for it, is it ? Anyway, why are you calling me? Is there any problem with Ren ?

"No, no, don't worry. Tsuruga-San is doing well, he's in Amagai Industry's stockrooms right now for an important part of the shooting. He forgot his phone in the studios, so I came back and I told him I would call you for him."

"That- That's so nice of you Kyouko-Chan! You really are sooo dedicated !" Yashiro said with little sobs in his voice, as he already had completely turned into fan-girl-mode, like it often happened whenever Kyouko and Ren were involved.

A little bit startled, Kyouko decided to carry on.

"Actually Yashiro-San, Tsuruga-San wanted to ask if it as possible to cancel a few appointments for the following days. He said he wanted to get some rest since BJ's part is nearly over. He said he was feeling very tired so…

"Tell Ren to leave it to me ! It's not like he lets me a lot of business to handle lately, with all the BJ's part… You are taking better care of him than I do…" he added with a mischievous voice.

"No, no I promise Yashiro-San, it is no big deal… I just cook a bit and help him with Cain Heel's cover… I mean, It was what President Takarada asked me as a Love Me Task…"

"Then you mean you are only taking care of Ren out of pure obligation ?

"Of course… I mean, Tsuruga-San is a grown man, I am fairly positive he can very well take care of himself. As for the food issues it kind of concerns me, but I'm neither his mother nor his…"

Kyouko froze at the thought of what she was about to say. She chased it out of her mind and resumed :

"…nor anybody suited to scold him every time he skip meals or eat unhealthy food…"

She heard Yashiro sighed from the other end of the line.

"Kyouko-Chan, tell me, don't you like spending all this time with Ren ?" Kyouko's heart skipped a beat.

"O- Of course I do, I mean every minute I spend with him I feel like I improve so much as an actress. His improvisation skills are top-notch. Even after these two years I still consider myself as a newbie and I'm really thankful I get to see Tsuruga-San perform this double-acting performance before my eyes everyday…" she was speaking extremely fast, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Kyouko-Chan, can't you really see Ren as anything but an actor? You know, if it were me, I would be hurt if someone I liked could not see the man I am behind the lights of fame."

"Yashiro-San…"

At the other end of the phone, Yashiro stifled as he heard the upright change of tone in Kyouko's voice. It had become harder, vacuous of any palpable emotion.

"Yashrio-San, as Tsuruga-San's manager you should not speak such disrespectful words towards him. Implying that I might arouse any particular interest from Tsuruga-San or that I might occupy a sort of special place in his mind... It's insulting him regarding of both the gap in our acting talent, experience and achievement ; and the kind of interest a man like him has. As his manager you should know better than making such ridiculous statements. Now if you're willing to excuse me Yashiro-San, I have to return on set. Please do your best with rearranging Tsuruga-San's schedule."

"Eeh? Kyouko-Chan ?" But before Yashiro could add anything, the young woman had snapped the phone shut.

* * *

><p>In his apartment in Tokyo, he continued to watch the screen of his phone in disbelief. No wonder Ren would not dare to take any risk in his relationship with her... He felt an overwhelming feeling of sympathy invading him. Ever since he had started to take care of Ren's interests, he had vaguely heard about the man dating a handful of his co-stars for a few weeks, a couple of months at most. From what he heard, he had been ditched every time and had never made a big deal out of it. When Kyouko-Chan suddenly erupted in LME she definitely proved him something he had already started to suspect for a while : that the most desired man in Japan was completely clueless when it came to Love. Then Yashiro had watched as Ren's feelings towards Kyouko-Chan were growing stronger to the point his perfect gentleman mask started to slip on a regular basis.<p>

Now imprisoned in the skin of the overly-clinging brother, he was growing closer to her, sharing meals with her, showering in the same bathroom, sleeping in the same bedroom... Probably only to observe how thick this girl was to his subtle hints or how scared she would become if he were to try anything more explicit….

_'Now that I think about it, that's probably what happened on Valentine Day. At first I thought Ren might have crossed the line of decency, but it could just have been some small display of affection...'_

He sighed desperately and muttered out loud :

"I really feel sorry for you. Ren."

* * *

><p>Kyouko mechanically put the phone in her black purse and stayed still. <p>

_'It's not good, really not good.' _She quickly found herself willing to cuddle on the bed. Both her head and chest were aching with questions, glimpses of memories and fading feelings. She stuffed in her bag and grabbed the tiny purse she always carried with her no matter which role she had to perform. She took the little blue stone in her palm and lied on her side. She immediately felt the tiredness of the past few days taking over her body. She sighed and closed her eyes, thankful for once that she was wearing so little clothe since it was getting really, really hot. Rocked by the wave of heat, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>As Director Konoe was standing still, Ren lost his composure, growled loudly and dashed towards the man, slapping the device out of his owner's hand and started to dial his own number. He was waiting as the dreadful dial tones were echoing in his silent world, dancing along with his frantic heartbeats.<p>

"_This number is currently …_

"DAMN IT ! he yelled out loud and dialed the number once again. Oblivious of everything around him he started to speak in distress.

"Answer. Answer, damn it. ANSWER !" Suddenly the dial tone was cut and there was only silence at the other end of the phone. Then he forgot everything about this damn movie, Cain Heel and his pseudo-sister business and cried in fear:

"Mogami-San, Mogami-San can you hear me, Mogami-San ?"

Then he heard, answering with an extremely faint voice :

"Nii-… Nii-San …"

"Mogami-San, are you alright ? Are you still in the studios ?"

The entire crew tensed up and the Director, realizing what was happening started to turn a greenish white.

"I-I… guess…" the little voice answered

"DAMN IT ! Hold on please, Mogami-San, I'm on my way… Please Hold on!"

"Nii…-san… d-don't… come…" Ren heard a thud noise at the other end of the phone.

"Mo-… Mogami-San ? Do you hear me ? MOGAMI-SAN ?... ANSWER ME ! KYOUKO !"

Out of himself, Ren threw the device on the ground, snatched the two bottles of water out of a staff member's hands and dashed outside of the storehouse. He stopped for half a second, staring dreadfully at the column of smoke and flame tiring the back sky.

"GODAMNIT !" He started to run, crossing the road with the dreadful aura and the determination of a demon, forcing the drivers to slam on the brakes, tearing up the night with eerie sounds.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked this chapter, next one should be updated soon ! <strong>

**Reviews are very much appreciated !**


	5. Chapter 5  Burning Death

**A/N : Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait ! One again I would like to thank all the persons who have reviewed, favourited, alarmed or simply read this story ! A very special thanks to Sakura who is beta reading this fiction !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat! and gain no profit from this fiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Burning Death<strong>

When Kyoko awakened, she felt like her head weighed twice heavier than usual. The contacts were burning her eyes and the heat seemed to have pinned her down on the bed. She could not think straight, and even her sight was somehow blurred. She managed to sit on the edge of the bed and covered her face with shaking hands. There was a problem. There definitely was a problem. Before she knew it she started to cough. Suddenly coming back to her senses, she straightened up. She felt dizziness take over her body and stumbled forward. She awkwardly stepped in to the main room. She cursed inwardly. _'Of course there's no window!'_ she thought. _'This room is on the left side of the corridor, it does not go out to the outside.'_Then she just rushed towards the door, hoping it would bring at least a faint draft of cool air.

Kyoko's eyes popped wide open when instead of the breath of cool air she was longing for, a thick puff of dark smoke slammed into her entire body. She hurriedly closed the door and pressed her back against it, as if it could prevent some scary monster from making its way in. Now fully aware of the situation, she could feel her heartbeats hammering in her chest, so fast that it was painful. The smoke had already leached into the room, smudging the lines of the walls around her, stinging her eyes and her throat. There was no way she could make it out of the building.  
>'But if I don't do something I'm going to suffocate soon!' She tried to think straight and rationally. Somehow her mind recalled a documentary she had been shown at the end of her last year of Middle School. She remembered how the little children pressed against their mother's chest or people breathing through the clothes of already fallen corpses could survive the assault of deathly gases…<p>

Her head was spinning and she was struggling to keep her balance. She coughed a couple of times and leaned forward on the back of the chair. Then, in the time of a heartbeat, she grabbed the fabric her hands had grabbed on the way. Her throat was burning. In a final spurt of lucidity, she throws herself on the ground, her face buried in the thick fabric. She tried to breathe through the cloth and winced. _'Nii-San, Baka! Why do you smoke so much?_' She squeezed her fists in despair and lifted her head a few inches from the ground. She spotted her left hand which was still holding both Tsuruga-San's phone and Corn. She let go of the little stone and managed to swing the phone open.  
><em>'I have to call… someone…'<em>  
>Black spots were obstructing her sight. She tried to keep her mouth in the fabric while going through the contacts list. She stopped a moment at a name she had not spotted before, <em>Dad<em>. _'That's right, Tsuruga-San never talks about his family…'_ Her mind was working slowly. _'What am I doing? I should look for the President's number instead…'_ She glanced at the screen.  
><em>'Though… I wonder why this number seems familiar…'<em>

Kyoko's body had reached the limit of what it was able to bear and the nape if her neck was numb. Giving in to her dizziness she let her face fall on the dark fabric. Before losing consciousness, she noticed that in spite of the fumes and the cigarettes scent, Tsuruga-San's smell was still overwhelming. The familiar fragrance calmed her down and she felt like she was sinking into sleep.

Kyoko could not figure out how much time had passed when the echoing sound of a ringing roused her from her lethargic state. The only thing her mind was able to make out was the unbearable heat which somehow seemed to have replaced the thick black fumes. Before she could have reached for the device, everything went silent again. She dropped her hand in exhaustion. When the phone rang a second time she stretched her hand and managed to grab it. She swung it open with difficulty and brought it up to her ear. Immediately, she heard an overly stressed voice speaking from the other end of the phone.  
>"Mogami-San, Mogami-San. Can you hear me? Mogami-San?"<br>Her mind was blank. _'Why is Tsuruga-San calling me by my real name ? That's not good…'  
><em>"Nii-… Nii-San…" She managed to speak.  
>"Mogami-San, are you alright? Are you still in the studios?" she heard the voice call out anxiously.<br>_'The Studios… which studios… what…' _She was thirsty and she could not even think straight.  
>"I-I… guess…" she whispered.<br>"DAMN IT! Hold on please, Mogami-San, I'm on my way… Please Hold on!" And Kyoko wandered for a while why Ren's voice was so filled with desperation, yet again she was not so sure of what she had exactly heard.  
>Understanding suddenly hit her. Tsuruga-San was going to come here. He was going to try to get her out of the studios.<br>'But if he comes here… he's going to…'  
>"Nii…-san… d-don-t… come…" She painfully muttered. Then she jumped a little as a large piece of the nearby table crumbled down. It was burning. The phone slid out of her hand. She rested her head on its side. She was going to die in here. She was dressed as Setsu Heel, wearing those indecent clothes and that pinkish wig. She was far from her friends and from the Daruma-ya couple. Far from the man she had sworn to take revenge upon. Far from the man which had made a mess out of her locked heart. The hiss of the fire was deafening. Close to her hand, she spotted the little blue stone she had dropped God-knows-how much time had passed. A little smile graced her face.<p>

_'Corn, did you know that your stone could turn completely purple in the light of the fire? Even if it's not magic, it's still amazing…'_ She closed her fingers on the smooth surface of the rock and slowly turned her face back into the dark coat. She could no longer hear anything… Less and less light was filtering through the black fabric. Soon enough, everything had turned completely black.

* * *

><p>Ren's mind was blank. He was running, running like he never ran before. Unaware of his surroundings, aiming for the column of fire which was getting closer. Not only was he already coughing because of the fumes, but he was also starting to feel the heat from the blaze. He didn't hear the voice of the young fireman who was yelling him to step back. When the man ran towards him to force him outward, Ren settled the two bottles of water under his left arm, and using his free hand, grabbed him and slammed him down. A curtain of flame was covering the entrance. Ren opened up the bottles and in two swift motions, poured the liquid on his head. Then he throw them away and strode inside.<p>

Now, where was their restroom already ? Nothing was recognizable anymore, the flames had eaten every reference points. He started to yell :

"MOGAMI-SAN ! MOGAMI-SAN !" Continuing to call out her name, Ren was dashing leftward, where he knew the actors' restrooms were for sure, coughing as heavy plumes of smoke entered his throat, grinding his teeth together when some burning pieces of furniture were crashing over him. When he finally arrived to the restroom area, his body was already fuming from the fight between his soaked clothes and the fire sparks. The smoke on the lenses had his eyes burning in their globes. His head was spinning. _Crap._ He tore a large piece of his clothe, rolled it into a ball and pressed it against his mouth, forcing himself to breath in through the fabric, in order to prevent too much ash from entering his lungs. He had only been inside for a few minutes and he was filling on the verge of collapsing, while struggling to dodge the heavy pieces of furniture and some pans of the wall which were already crumbling down. Everything around him was smoke, ash and fire.

'_God damn it, she has been in there since this damn fire started, there's no way she could still…' _

'_Arrghh shut your fucking hole up Ren !_

'_Damn you, Kuon, mind your own business !_

'_Geez, you had her on the phone five minutes ago and she was still ALIVE ! Now get your ass over here and go save her!'_

Ren peeked at the first restroom's door on his right. 19. Their room was number 25. _Just like her birthday. _Trying his best to lock his despair away, he tried carefully to make his way between the burning obstacles, pressing tighter the piece of his shirt against his mouth. It was so hot that it was getting unbearable. His respiration was heavy. He stumbled. Fell down. And yelled as his shoulder got crashed on a burning door. Tears of pain started to blur his sigh. He cursed again and difficultly straightened up.

21.

Step.

23.

"MOGAMI-SAN !"

25.

He kicked the remains of the door and stumbled inside. "MOGAMI-SAN !"

He dashed towards the inert figure lying on the ground. His phone was resting beside her right palm. Her body was entirely covered with ash and small live embers. Her face was buried in a dark thick fabric. Ren immediately recognized the coat he had forced her to take earlier. _'That's probably how she managed to hold on. Thank goodness.' _Ren threw the piece of clothe he had been keeping against his mouth in the brazier. Cautiously, he moved her body so she was lying on her back andcupped his arms to lift her up. Still crouched, he tightened his grip on her back and under her knees and lifted her from the ground. He cringed as the pain in his shoulder was rising up to dizziness. He was about to straighten up when he heard a dull thud beside him. He glanced down and saw the little Corn stone which had probably fallen from Kyouko's numb palm. He picked it up swiftly and straighten up. He shifted Kyouko's tiny body's position so that her face would be buried in his chest, to prevent her from inhaling more smoke. Cracking sounds started to raise from everywhere around him. He hardened his resolve, snapped the pain and dizziness away and started to run.

* * *

><p>A security perimeter had been established around the studios and the emergency squads seemed to have at last handled the spread of the fire. The circulation had been cut and the neighborhood evacuated. The entire crew had gathered behind security bands which had been stretched in the close surroundings of the burning building. Everyone was gazing towards the entrance which kept on appearing and disappearing between the launches of the fames.<p>

"Can't you send anyone in ? the Director asked with a pleading voice and tear-filled eyes.

"It would be too dangerous, the young fireman answered, there is a lot of potential exposing material and we can't risk it. Actually, this is probably why the fire had managed to spread : several explosions might have already occurred."

Konoe, who could not hold back anymore, burst in anger :

"I don't give a damn about that! My leading actor is in there and probably dying right now ! Do you just have any idea of who we are talking about !"

"Director, please, Murasame intervened, laying his hand on the short man's shoulder. "Those guys are doing the best they can, so don't make a fuss about this Heel-guy as if he were some Hollywood star.

"SHUT UP YOU MURASAME !" The young actor cringed backwards. He never thought the director could actually be this scary. He was sweating from the heat of the fire, his face flushed and eyes narrowed in anger.

"Do you really think I would have picked some random unknown actor for this role ? This Cain Heel guy…"

Konoe was stopped by the sound of sirens growing louder in their direction. Everybody turned around in one motion. A glistering black sport car, escorted by what looked like a police detachment had stopped in front of the crumbling studios. The car had barely parked that the passenger door swung open.

"President Takarada Sir ! Konoe yelled, hurrying towards the car.

Whispers started to raise among the shooting crew. What was LME's famous President doing here ? The studios weren't his Agency's property, neither was there any actor depending on LME in the main cast…?

"Konoe-kun where are they ?" Lory asked in utter anguish, visibly shocked. Everyone looked at the man in disbelief. He was disheveled, his usually playful eyes were void and his normally eccentric outfit banned for a simple black night coat.

"_He_… _He _is still inside."

The King of the Entertainment Industry turned swiftly towards the young fireman and asked with the most dreadful voice anybody has ever heard him :

"What do you think you're doing there, useless punk! he hissed. If one of my actors don't make it out, I swear you'll look down at your miserable life until the last of your days… Now you and your colleagues go inside and save them !"

"Wha- What's going on here ?" Murasame wondered at loud, meeting his colleagues and co-stars' lost looks. "This Heel guy was from LME ? It can't be, I researched everything about him, and there was nothing, if that jerk was from LME it would have been notified somewhere… This guy is nobody, he is…"

"DIRECTOR !" someone in the crew yelled."There! Look !"

Everyone's gaze turned back in the direction of the blaze.

Through the dancing flames, a dark figure seemed to appear and disappear. Apart from the sounds of the fire and the agitation of the firemen, everything was silent. The entire crew was staring with mixed feelings of relief, fear, awe and disbelief, as Cain Heel was walking out of the burning studios, an inert body squeezed tightly in his arms.

Lory broke through the security perimeter, closely followed by Director Konoe.

"REN ! ARE YOU OKAY ?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it ! Please drop a review if you have time, it's really motivating ! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6  Living Ambers

**AN/ : Hi Everyone ! Here we go with the 6th Chapter of 'Phoenix.' I hope it will be up to your expectations ! :)**

**Once again I would really like to THANK all the persons who have taken interest in my story by reviewing, "favoriting", "alerting" or simply reading.**

**A Special Thank again to Sakura, my beta reader for this story ! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Living Ambers<strong>

Ren could no longer see clearly. Everything around him had collapsed and was now fiercely burning. He didn't know any longer where he was, nor in which direction the entrance was. Bits of the ceilings and walls were crumbling down. He felt like his entire body was on fire. The pain in his shoulder was excruciating, threatening to drive him mad anytime. His arms were shaking under Kyouko's body weight.

'_Geez, how in hell can such a small body be so damn heavy?'_

He kept on walking, one painful step after another.

'_I can't be far, I walked rightward all this time, didn't I ? I can't be too far. I can't.' _

His knees were trembling, his head spinning.

'_Damn it.'_

'_Ren…'_

'_Shut up Kuon.'_

'_Yeah, I'll do that. Don't you feel anything?.'_

Ren lazily lifted his head up and his eyes popped open. _Air. _Gathering the last of his strength, he strode in the direction in which he was feeling the air was coming from. He groaned as his muscles seemed unwilling to tense again. he tightened his grip on the body in his arms, pressing it against him to protect it from the tackle of the fire. Taking another step.

* * *

><p>Outside, everything was oddly silent. He could no longer hear the deafening hiss of the fire nor the constant eerie crumbling of the building. His ears were numb. His whole being was. He took a few more steps forward.<p>

"REN ! ARE YOU OKAY ?" he looked up slowly. Smiled.

'"**Hi Boss…** "he felt his knees giving up and got prepared to fall down when two strong pairs of arms grabbed him.

"Tsuruga-Kun, Konoe stammered, we are expecting the ambulances at any time, please hang in there !"

The two men led Ren out of the perimeter and then broke through the speechless filming crew. Murasame gulped. His whole body was shaking.

"Cain Heel was… Tsuruga Ren." It might be an obvious truth to speak now, but the entire crew, and the main cast only more so, seemed at a loss. While Murasame's entire world seemed to fall apart, rumors started to raise from the crowd. _Tsuruga Ren. THE Tsuruga Ren was Cain Heel…_ When the actor swayed dangerously, threatening to fall down, everybody went silent again.

"President… could you… bring me some water… _please._" he spoke difficultly.

Lory raised his head and called loudly :

"Sebastian ! The water, please !"

Ren looked down at the small body in his arms then started :

"I… I think I need… to stop." The two men cautiously helped him down on his knees.

Ren bent forward and delicately laid the body he was carrying on the ground.

"That… That's Setsuka ! Murusame screamed, trying to make his way through the crew.

"Don't play dumb, Murasame-Kun, a fellow actor mumbled. "If Cain Heel was an act, then so was his sister. Remember how he called her on the phone." Murasame stopped and looked up, mixed and unsteady feelings fighting to take the best out of him.

As Lory's majordomo was running towards them with an entire pack of mineral water, Ren whispered :

"Could you… let go of me for a while… please." Lory stared into the man's eyes. The heat had his color contacts melted down and Kuon's green irises were shining with anguish and plead. Lory wondered how long had it been since the last time he saw those eyes.

"Konoe-kun, President Lory said, let's move back for a while, okay?" The fat man looked at him in disbelief and nodded begrudgingly.

Ren slowly opened his bloody hand to reveal a beautiful blue storm, shining with violet shades as the fire was still roaring for life behind them. He took one of Kyouko's hands and slid it inside, closing her fingers tightly on the little rock.

"Ren… Is she…" Lory managed to speak, though his voice was somehow stuck in his throat.

"Of course she's alive !" the actor said roughly. "I felt her heartbeat all this time, so I know she's living!"

He covered her neck with a shaking hand and waited. Waited for something he thought would never come. The silence was overwhelming, only broken by the sounds of the fire and the distant voices of the firemen.

Then finally.

'_Thud'_

…

…

'_Thud'_

Ren cringed. Her pulse was so weak... He slid his fingers on her face, up to her hair and undid the tiny ties on her front strands. Finally he grabbed the partially burnt wig with a tinge of violence and sent it flying nearby. The same fate was awaiting the piercing on her lower lip. He caressed her cheek. _'Now, this is really you.'_ Then he took the water Sebastian had brought them, swallowed a few eager gulps before trying to pour some in Kyouko's throat, as he was gently lifting her nape. Then he poured the rest of the first bottle in her hair and on her whole body, hoping it could cool it down a bit. Once done, he opened a second one and tried to make her swallow a few more sips.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry… Now Please open your eyes. Please." Ren was fighting the urge to cry. He poured more water on her face and started to gently slap her face. As he could not get any reaction from her num body, he punched the ground next to Kyouko's head, screaming in anguish and frustration.

Lory walked towards the man and laid a hand on his shoulder. Ren turned his head towards him.

Lory froze.

Tsuruga Ren was crying.

He opened his mouth with the intent of pulling out some comforting words when…

"Nii-… San…"

Ren turned around to face the lying girl. Her amber eyes were staring at him, half-opened.

"Nii-… San…" she repeated.

"You can stop that now, Mogami-San, it's over. You…" He stopped when he saw her wince in worry.

"Tsuruga…-San… you're… crying… Hurt…?" Ren smiled his most genuine and tender smile and slid his arms under her frail body.

"I'm doing just fine now." He whispered, lifting her slightly into his embrace, then pulling slightly away from her.

Ren's eyes suddenly popped wide open as Kyouko's shaking fingers went to brush his left temple.

"So... beautiful... color..." She smiled her most angelic smile before surrendering to the heaviness of her eyelids.

Ren could not help but smile at the memories of the beaming little girl who used to love his eyes' color so much.

'_Corn, you really, really are a fairy aren't you? You have so beautiful eyes! They are just like this river under the trees! _

_Is that because you're a fairy from the forest ? '_

'_Eeeh, Corn you know your eyes are so pretty when you look at the sun! Say, are all the fairy's eyes as pretty as yours ?'_

His head was spinning with images of the past and as the echo of ambulances' sirens were starting to reach his ears, he felt someone's arms firmly grab his shoulders.

Then let the appealing darkness take the better of him.

* * *

><p>The blackness had changed. Somehow, it was less thick, less <em>dark.<em> Like melted with a dirty ochre color. It didn't seem to be the only change though. Her ears were buzzing and she could feel bits of air on her skin. And some… _things_ on her wrists and arms. There was also… this uncomfortable weight on her face. And this annoying echo. A little voice on the back of her head was telling her to open her eyes. Yet she could not find the will to. As if she already dreaded what awaited her once she would have regained consciousness. She was fine with her mind being numb. She was fine with feeling nothing. Feeling nothing. Yes she would happily agree to that. And as her senses were becoming more and more aware of her surroundings, a stinging pain started to rise from her chest, as thousands of images were flashing behind her eyelids. Somehow, the urge to open them soon become irresistible as she could no longer bear what some bugging independent part of her mind was showing her. At first she was blinded. she was feeling oppressed by the weight of what her senses were driving to her brain. Heat. Cold. Air. Pain… A Pain which was blinding in her head, her neck, legs and arms. A Pain in her chest. Flagrances. Noises. Beeps. Muffled voices. Voices. People. When she become accustomed to the light she made out a first familiar figure. Close. Very close, who was holding her hand. She wanted to speak, but that uncomfortable weight on her face was still present. A mask. She had a mask on her face. As she was slowly regaining her breath, she felt suddenly oppressed by the air which was forced in her throat. Reflexively, she brought her hand to her face and pulled it down to her chin. Far yet close, she heard someone urging her to put it back. She managed to move her head from right to left in disapproval. In the room, the beeps which had become extremely fast had slowed down. Somehow, she was feeling slightly better. She turned her face to the left and smiled gently as she recognized the person standing by her bed.

"Good morning… Moko-San…"

Her best friend's expression briefly twisted through a hundred different emotions. Kanae tightened her grip on her hand as she spoke :

"Idiot, it's evening already."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter ! Constructive reviews and encouragements are very welcome ; they are both realy motivating !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Moving Cinders

**A/N : Hi everyone ! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but with the new semesters starting I really didn't have a minute to wirte something worth reading.**

**Anyway here is Phoenix's 7th Act. I would like to thank all my reviewers up til now. This is my first fic so I feel really happy to receive so much enouragements ! A special Thanks again to Sakura, my Beta Reader for this story.**

****I hope You'll Enjoy It ! ****

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat! which is the exclusive property of Nakamura Yoshiki, and gain no profit from this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Moving Cinders<strong>

Kyouko was looking into her best friends eyes. She could read worry, anger, relief then joy mixing and conflicting.

"Moko-San… What happened?" She spoke with difficulty. Her throat was so dry that just speaking was painful. She felt Kanae squeeze her hand even tighter before snapping:

"What do you mean, _what happened? You_ tell me what happened! What were you doing in that damn burning building? Why in hell were you the _only one_ to get stuck in there?"

"That is something I would like to know too, Mogami-kun." A voice added. Kyouko lifted her head and for the first time spotted the President who was casually leaning against the wall, surprisingly wearing only casual civilian clothes.

"President… I… Sorry I didn't see you… I…" Kyouko stammered uneasily. She heard the annoying beeps echoing stronger. She looked at the device beside her.

"I called a nurse to check on you". Lory resumed. "If you're okay they'll probably remove your catheter and this place will finally look more like a hospital room than a crazy scientist's lab. Not that I don't like it, by the way, I think I should try this kind of dressing up someday…"

"President…" Kanae hissed. Lory rubbed the back of his neck, an apologetic smile on his lips.

"My bad, my bad. As you can see Mogami-kun, Kotonami-kun is pretty fired up. She probably won't tell you but she was worried like…"

"Like we care !" Kanae burst, flustered. "_You! _Tell us what happened!" she resumed, angry and awkward.

Kyouko breathed in deeply. She understood her friend's and the President's concern. Kyouko knew that she would have been really worried if Moko-San had been in a dangerous situation.

"Well, we had to finish an important outdoor scene at night and it was also BJ's last part. Just before we started the shooting Tsu-…" Kyouko swallowed hardly, as an excruciating pain suddenly pierced her chest.

"…Cain Nii-San asked me to call his manager because he needed a few days break. But I noticed that his phone was missing and he agreed to let me go look for it in the studios. When I arrived, the person who had been left responsible for the place, Shindou-San was still there. Like me, he had noticed that it was unusually hot and that the air smelled strange. He told me that he was about to check it and activate the air-con. I just went to our rest room and I called Yashiro-San…"

Kyouko's look went suddenly void, vacant of any tinge of life. She carried on :

"We had… quite an uneasy talk. I was already feeling a little down lately and I have been exhausted for the last few days. I thought I would just rest a bit to clear up my mind but I fell asleep. When I woke up, there was smoke everywhere and I just could not get out of the room. After that I don't remember clearly. I think I got Cain Nii-San on the phone and that …"

Once more, Kyouko's voice ended up stuck in her throat. Before she had time to recompose herself, the President had already started to speak :

"I had a talk with Shindou and with the head of the firemen squad. I was really out of it when I saw that no one was moving to save you. Actually, Shindou thought that you had already left the studios. When he saw that a few engines were overheating, he tried to fix them up but it was really not something he could handle with his skills. According to the firemen report, several explosions occurred in a short time and even before the fire broke out, the entire place was filled with smoke. The traffic was very heavy last night and it took a while for the fireman's team to arrive. But yet they had no idea someone was still there since Shindou told them he was the last one present."

He paused a bit.

"As soon as he got you on the phone, Ren dashed towards the studio. When he arrived he was still in full B.J's costume and the present firemen were barely enough to stop the spread of the fire. Plus it seems that Ren just beat up the man who tried to stop him, before rushing inside. Consequently since the men didn't know that you were still trapped inside, they thought that Ren was a mad man with suicidal instincts or something like that. Since the place was still potentially dangerous and since the situation was hardy handled, they took the _very contestable_ decision not to intervene."

"I came as soon as Director Konoe warned me and before we had time to properly explain the situation to the firemen squad, Ren had already gotten you out of there."

The three of them remained silent for a while.

"Tssk, I guess you _really_ could not help it…. I'm glad you're unharmed." Kanae mumbled, looking away, slightly flustered. When she didn't hear or feel her friends' excitement over her tiny display of affection she looked back, startled… and wished she just had not. How in hell was she supposed to behave when she was giving her _that_ smile and _those __eyes ?_

"Actually, Kotonami-kun is right. Despite a few scratches and minor burns your condition is nothing serious. While you were unconscious they cleared your lungs residual fumes and you have been under oxygen since then. I guess you'll need to rest a bit but otherwise you're okay." The President intervened.

"How… How long have I been unconscious?" Kyouko asked.

"It's been nearly three days now." Kanae said a bit tired.

Kyouko's eyes popped open. She could not believe that so much time had passed. She felt like it was only a few hours ago since she had… since those… She blocked the thought at the bottom of her mind as a shiver ran down her spine. Nevertheless, she knew she _had _to ask.

"What about… Tsuruga-San? Is he fine too?" Kyouko grew a bit worried as neither Moko-San nor the President answered her immediately.

"Ren is still unconscious." The President finally answered. "And he was much weaker than you when you got transferred into the hospital. Like you, he also suffers from a few light burns which are practically healed by now – I always wonder why that guy's body never leaves any traces – but …"

"But…"? Kyouko asked, her heart pounding with guilt and worry.

"He had a really awful burn on his right shoulder and he had to undergo surgery."

Kyouko's eyes started to glitter uncontrollably. Her fists were squeezed tight and shaking.

"I did everything I could so that he would be taken care of by the best expert in skin grafting. The guy actually asked for a lot of money but he assured me that the result would be nearly invisible. Since everything seemed to have gone smoothly, I guess there's nothing to complain about. The rest is up to Ren, he has to awaken soon to start recovering and regain his strength."

When the President stopped, everything remains silent for a while.

"This… this is entirely my fault…" Kyouko whispered, trying to suppress her sobs. "President, I…I want to pay for the surgery! Please take all my Love Me's wage for as long as it takes and I'll gather the rest from my other jobs! Please… Let me…"

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE, YOU STUPID!" Kyouko froze instantly and cringed backwards.

"Kotonami-kun is right. First you're definitely not responsible for the fire. You're not responsible either for pausing a while in your restroom – since that's what they are made for. Plus Shindou stupid to say you had left while you obviously had not and Ren was insane for throwing himself in there like some kind of super hero. Not only did he not explain anything to the firemen, but he knocked one of them down as well. He should have asked for those professionals to look for you or at least for their assistance, since he obviously knew where you were trapped… Secondly, unless you get hired for a Hollywood blockbuster in the near future I doubt you'll be able to pay for the surgery with your current wages. Except maybe if you're willing to indebt yourself for the next twenty years?"

Kyouko looked down sheepishly. She was about to ask something when someone knocked at the door. The following second, a nurse made her way in the room.

"Excuse me Miss, Sir, I have been notified that Mogami-San hasregained consciousness. Would you please leave the room so that I can complete her check-up?"

"Right, right…" Kanae mumbled. She was about to stand up when she felt Kyouko pull her hand. Kanae cringed at her friend's expression and finally grumbled:

"Fine, I'll just come by later to talk about whatever has been bothering you all this time. You happy?"

Kyouko answered her with the happiest smile she was capable of displaying.

As soon as they left the room Kanae turned around and glared at the Presidents:

"Mo! I swear if your Tsuruga-Playboy did anything weird to her, I'll tear his ten-million-yen-worth-pretty face to pieces."

Lory chuckled uneasily.

"I am going to go check on Ren. I'll leave Mogami-San in your care for now."

Kanae sighed loudly and nodded. She grabbed her purse and called for the elevator before heading towards the cafeteria. She bought tea from the vending machine then sat at a small round table. She let her mind wonder aimlessly for a while. Her eyelids were heavy because of lack of sleep and she somehow felt like her head and arms were weighting ten times hiver than usual. _'What in hell could have happened while she was playing Tsuruga's sister…?'_

To be fairly honest, Kanae did not think that the actor could have intentionally hurt her best friend. It was obvious enough that he was fairly in love with her and had been for the last two years or so, she never heard anything about him crossing the line though. This was quite unbelievable in itself. Somehow, Tsuruga's irreproachable behavior was really pissing her off. She drank her tea in a swift gulp and winced at the sour taste of the already cold drink. Then, the young actress went to the bathroom to refresh her tired face. She lingered a bit in the hallway of the private high-ranked hospital, before heading back towards Kyouko's room.

When she entered the room, the nurse had already left. The oxygen mask and drip had been removed and the electrocardiogram was no longer anywhere to be seen. Kanae sighed in relief. If the doctors had given their agreement for their removal then everything should be alright, at least concerning Kyouko's health.

"Moko-San!" The young auburn-haired actress beamed.

"Hey stupid." Kanae answered back. Kyouko pouted at her usual cold tone, but quickly plastered a smile back on her face. A slightly too forced smile Kanae noticed. Kanae dragged a chair nearby Kyouko's bed and stared heavily at her.

"Now… Spit it out already!" Kyouko nearly jumped in surprise.

* * *

><p><p>

"What? Say that again?" Kanae choked.

"I'm… I'm in love with him…" Kyouko muttered, despondently. And before Kanae could have had a single word, the door slid open with an impossible noise.

"YIPEEEEEEEEEE !" The President was now dancing a sort of stupid Mexican dance.

"My first Love Me Girl graduated after two years of romantic void and hatred I can die happy now!Yipeeee!" The President was now wriggling with tear-filled eyes, Fan-Girl-Mode completely turned on.

"This… this is nothing to be happy about… Now I'm at risk of getting hurt again..." Kyouko whispered looking visibly depressed.

Kanae stared at her friend with a happy-annoyed-exasperated-empathetic expression.

"Stupid, can't you see that…" she stopped when she felt the president banging his foot against her chair.

"This little Love Me assignment was definitely more successful than I could have ever expected. Of course by making you act all protective and clingy with a man like that, you would definitely fall in love again. I'm a genius even when I don't think about it!" Lory was beaming like a father whose child graduated with flying colors.

"It's not that." Kyouko answered with a slightly rasping voice.

"It was all like a doomed dam trying to stop a tsunami… Why did it have to be like this?" Kyouko whimpered painfully.

"What do you intend to do now? Are you going to tell him?" Kanae asked.

"Of course not, I mean this is Tsuruga-San we are talking about, right?" Kyouko said with a very sad smile.

"Now then, what you intend to do with your own feelings is completely up to you Mogami-San. I won't intervene in any way on this private matter."

"Like you didn't bother to intervene up till now?" Kanae mumbled, bitter.

"With all due respect Sir, of course." She added wryly.

Lory smiled another childish grin before adding:

"Now girls, I have kind of an important call to give. Mogami-San, take some rest. I doubt they are going to keep you more than a couple of days now…"

"What about the shoot?"

"I have already called the Director of your drama and Director Konoe has kept on going with scenes which are not involving B.J. The crew has been assigned to keep Cain Heel's identity a secret and the final scene will be filmed as soon as Ren feels better."

Kyouko nodded and whispered a quiet "thank you." The President waved them good bye before leaving the room. Once the door shut, Kanae stood up as well and muttered:

"Mo! I'm gonna go too. It's getting pretty late and I'm getting bags under my eyes, watching over you all the time. The makeup artists are starting to complain. I'll be back tomorrow after 1pm after my shoot. Need me to bring you anything?"

* * *

><p>The President and Moko-San had already left for a while. In the bed which was even more comfortable that her own at the Darumaya, Kyouko was lying on her left side. An empty, somewhat lonely look was plastered on her face, as she could not detach her vision from the smooth bluish stone which had been resting on the table ever since she had regained consciousness. She closed her eyes and let out a shaking exhalation and surrendered to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is It for Chapter 7. Next chapter is already pretty much done, so the wait will definitely not be that long this time ! :)<strong>

**Reviews really encouraging and appreciated, drop one if you have time !**


	8. Chapter 8 The harsh path of Resurrection

**A/N : Just as promised, here is Chapter 8 ! :) I hope you will like it ! THank you to all those of read, altered and fav-ed ! A very special thanks to my reviewers!**

**This chapter as well as this entire story is dedicated to Sakura. I wish you all the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and gain no profit from this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The harsh path of Resurrection.<strong>

'_Your girl's in a mess. Before you see her, I think you'd better know that…'_

As he was walking alongside Lory towards Kyouko's room, Kuu could not help but feel a persistent tinge of anguish in the pit of his stomach. He could not help but wonder whether Kyouko had suffered any substantial burning or if she broke her arm or her leg, or… But before he could have reasoned things out any more, he saw Lory slide open one of the doors on their right. LME's President turned around to face him, a finger on his lips. Kuu gulped awkwardly and tried to clear his dry throat a bit. Even though he was already expecting everything, what he saw managed to strike him.

Someone was already present in the room, a raven-haired young woman who was tightly squeezing a motionless hand on the edge of a hospital bed. Kuu's stare drifted slowly towards the small lying figure, which was the object of the woman's sorrowful glance. An unexpectedly acute pain hit him all of a sudden. In spite of a few bandages on her arms, hands and neck, Kyouko did not seem to suffer any serious damage from the fire. What was definitely more painful was her expression,one of obvious pain and sorrow. Tears were clinging on her eyelashes and the wet trails of not-so-old tears were still visible on her cheek.

Kuu dragged a chair and sat down next to Kanae.

"You… You're Hizuri Kuu, aren't you? What are you doing here?" Kanae asked sharply, slightly turning her face to meet the man's gaze. Kuu smiled apologetically.

"Well…I had a professional meeting in Tokyo and I dropped by when Lory told me my child has been hospitalized. Is that such a bad thing?"

Kuu answered, relying on every bit of acting skills he had acquired to get through with this half-lie. Sure he had come to Tokyo to see Kuon and Kyouko; but he had arranged the journey as soon as Lory had warned him, canceling every project and appointment he had in America.

Kanae did not answer. She knew that Kyouko had grown very attached to the man after the few days they had spent together. She remembered her ecstasy when she told her that Kuu had permitted her to call him "Otou-San" even after her assignment ended.

"Kotonami-Kun?" Kanae looked up at the President. "Anything new?"

Kanae looked down and after a few seconds of awkward silence, she mumbled.

"She says she wants to leave the Agency."

Kuu's eyes popped wide open in surprise and jumped a little when he heard Lory sigh.

"I guessed pretty much…"

"Wha-What happened?" Kuu asked in disbelief. "Why would Kyouko want to leave LME? Your agency has definitely nothing to do with this fire. And... I remember when she told me about all the new friends she had made so far and how grateful she was to you and to…" He paused half a second, peeking at Kanae. "… and to that Tsuruga Ren of yours!"

"Actually _this_ seems to be the problem…" Lory retorted, bitter.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuu had lost the track of the events. He knew Kyouko deeply admired Kuon and that his son had pretty obviously completely fallen for her… Then why?

"She is in love with him." Kanae said bitterly.

Kuu was taken aback by this blunt statement, despite the tinge of warmth which was building up in his chest.

"Insn't that great Lory?" Kuu asked in both excitement and bewilderedness. "I mean your Tsuruga is in love with her as well, isn't he? Then…"

"Hell!" Kanae burst. "What do you think the Love Me Section was created for? _Who _do you think it was created for? That idiot doesn't want to love; she doesn't even want to be loved!"

"I know she had issues in the past but…" Kuu was oddly feeling like a kid scolded by his mother.

Kanae cut him off and spoke with a strangely low voice.

"This useless girl has been thrown away by all the people she used to love with all her heart. Her mother didn't give a damn about her and Fuwa left her like she was a piece of trash. Whenever she gave her all to a person she loved, she was called worthless and useless. She was betrayed by her mother who abandoned her and by Fuwa who lured her to Tokyo and took advantage of her feelings. She doesn't want to suffer any more than that because of unrequited feelings.

"But it's completely different, Kuon definitely _loves_ her!" Kuu burst out.

"Kuu!" the president gasped.

Kanae glanced at the man.

"Kuon…" She repeated slowly. Kuu felt a wave of guiltiness assault him. In five minutes, he had managed to waste all of his son's harsh efforts. Damn it, never before had he felt so stupid. Why was he nominated for a damn Oscar again? He watched as the young woman stood up to open the drawer of the nightstand and take something out of it.

"So she guessed that as wel; that would be why she asked me to buy all those weird stuff."

Kuu and Lory stared at her, puzzled as she threw the doll towards the actor.

"Hey…" he muttered bitterly. "I really do have a talented daughter." Then he showed Lory the blond doll Kanae had handed him.

"Tchh-" Lory snorted. "How do you expect her to trust him now? Stupid Ren, he knew he didn't have contacts anymore; he should not have looked at her in the eyes like that. That girl has too good a memory for faces and you two have those damn similar, peculiar eyes…"

"But I'm sure he'll tell her everything, he wouldn't want to lose anything over his past again! This is basically the first time he's been in love with someone!"

"I think you don't understand Kuu." LME's President started.

"She'll never believe that. She'll never take the risk to be hurt again." Kanae carried on.

She took Kyouko's slender hand back into her own. Kuu was about to retort when all three suddenly focused on the moving figure in the bed, as Kyouko was slowly starting to awaken.

The red-haired girl painfully opened her eyes and looked at the three persons in a sleepy daze. Then her eyes popped open and she stammered:

"O-Otou-San ? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son, what do you think?" he answered before gently pinching her tiny nose. But before he could add anything else, Lory made a step towards Kyouko's bed.

"Mogami-kun, what is _this?_" He asked sternly, showing her the doll. Startled Kyouko grabbed it and looked at it with a mix of affection and nostalgia.

"You might think that it's strange and that I'm weird but... I mean, I was not even sure that what I really did see or of what I saw... But... This… It's just that…

When I awakened, the last thing I could remember was that Tsuruga-San's eyes were of a different color than usual. That it was not Cain's blue color not even BJ shinigami's yellow color. And… I remembered the only person I had ever seen with so beautiful eyes was a boy I met in Kyoto when I was six. He was the only friend I've ever had before I entered LME, even if we only spent a few days together. He was so beautiful and he had those same amazing grayish green eyes.

"You're talking about your pseudo-fairy friend Corn?" Kanae asked puzzled, as Kyouko nodded with a rather genuine smile on her lips. She had actually not expected her friend to talk about her fantasies and obviously neither had Lory. However Kuu ticked at the name.

"Corn? You've already said that name before, haven't you?"

"Yes, when you told me about your son, I could not help but think that he was really like Corn, that's why I used all my memories of him to perform the role of Kuon." She looked back at her doll, unaware of the shock her oblivious answer and the phonetically close names had caused to her three visitors.

"When I saw Tsuruga-San's eyes I immediately thought about Corn … I thought that maybe, if Corn was not a fairy like I always thought... Maybe he could be Tsuruga-San. So since Corn had bright hair, I wanted to try to see if Tsuruga-San with blond hair would look like Corn a bit, even if Corn was only 10 when I met him…"

"And?" Kanae asked, uneasy as she was inwardly trying to deal with this crazy new equation: Tsuruga-San = Hizuri Kuon = Kyouko's Crazy Fairy Friend.

Kyouko smiled sadly.

"There's no doubt about it. I know Corn's face so well that I could probably draw it with my eyes closed. Actually, last year there was a time where I thought I had mistaken Tsuruga-San for Corn because the sun had caused his hair to look really bright.

"Do you think he knows about that? I mean it was a long time ago; and you dyed your hair when you decided to join the Show Business, right? Now that I think about it you cut it too. He probably didn't even recognize you." Kanae retorted and froze as Kyouko's look grew emptier.

"Oh... He definitely knows about that. It was soon after I joined LME I once dropped the stone he had given me when we were kids. And he was the one to find it and give it back to me. This time he even asked me if I used to live in Kyoto because..." Kyouko paused.

"He told me this kind of stone could only be found in Kyoto, though that might have just been a lie... Later, I talked about Corn with him so many times. He was always laughing at me when I told him he was a Fairy Prince. He really must have thought I was stupid."

_'Well, I -no- everyone _did _think so...' _Kanae thought. Kyouko carried on :

"One day he even comforted me when I thought that Corn might have left this world because despite always doing his best to cheer me up, he was always so sad. Saying how his Father's hand impeached him to fly freely..."

The young actress definitely missed Kuu's look, still fixed on the doll, growing painful and sorrowful.

"So... I… I don't know why he never told me. Actually it hurts a bit to know he lied to me all this time but… When I thought about it, I imagined that he must have had his reasons. I mean he changed so much… Not only his hair, but his eyes and his name too... So I really guess he must have good reasons…"

She paused and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well... I guess it really _does _hurt though..."

The young actress had now more tears building in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and raised a determined shining gaze towards Lory:

"President, please, let me leave LME! I don't want my stupidity to lead me astray again. I at last found myself something to work hard for, something I really like to do. And I already graduated from the Love Me Section, didn't I? So basically I fulfilled the conditions of my contract!"

Her voice was animated yet dangerously shaking. As the president was keeping silent, she went on, her voice getting lower and shaking.

"President I beg you, I don't want to be dragged down by this kind of situation again. I want to blossom in the Entertainment world and I will never be able to if I keep on working in the same agency as Tsuruga-San. Don't mistake me, I'm really grateful for everything you did for me but… I definitely won't be able to… "

Lory stayed silent for a while before heaving a deep sigh.

"As long as you have fulfilled your contract's agreement, there's nothing much I can do to keep you from leaving."

"President!"

"Boss!" Both Kuu and Kanae exclaimed at the same time.

"However…" Lory added with a very steady voice.

"With the way that things are now, I don't consider that you have graduated from the Love Me Section."

"But I did it though, didn't I? I fell in love again and I admitted it to myself. I'm even saying it out loud. I'm not trying to deny it and I'm not trying to crush those feelings either. Wasn't it what the Love Me Section was all about?" Kyouko whispered, now clearly desperate.

"Then tell him." Lory said with an even voice.

"Ex- excuse me?" Kyouko choked up.

"There's no way I…" she continued.

"Then your Love Me contact with LME will still be effective and in those conditions there's no way any other agency will ever hire you. Well actually they don't have the legal right to." The President of LME turned around and resumed:

"Kuu, I'm going to check on Tsuruga Ren. Want to come along?" Kuu's look drifted between Kyouko and Lory then back to Kyouko before he stood up.

"Um, sure lets go."

* * *

><p>He turned around as well, a lump in his throat. He and Lory were just back from seeing Kuon, so he knew the eccentric President of LME was just acting on purpose to force Kyouko to reason things out on her own. He was about to step out from the room when he heard, very faintly, Kyouko's voice calling from behind:<p>

"If it's the only way… Then I will."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Reviews are really appreciated ! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Painful Birth

**Hello Everyone ! First of all I know I owe you all like... the biggest apologies ever ! *goes into dogeza.* This story has not been updated in forever and I feel bad if some of you have been looking forwards to see the end of it (-.-)'  
><strong>

**The thing is : I DO have a good excuse for this ... My PC literally died on me several month ago. It has been HELL for quite some time, since all my lectures' notes were in it. And I have only been able to afford a new one last week ...**

** Plus, all the advancements which I had made for this story had also disapeared... It was like... really depressing ...  
><strong>

**Anyway here is Chapter 9. I am planning for at least another one after that. I beta read it myself so please excuse any mistake you might find... **

**I really hope you will enjoy it !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Painful Birth<strong>

How on earth had she managed to end up in _this_ room ? What on earth did she just agree to ? Kyouko had been asking herself the same questions over and over again since the President, displaying the most shining smile she had ever seen him, had slipped in this sly sentence :

"Wonderful then, you come with us."

And now there she was, sitting on a chair as close to Kuu as it was possible to be, in a hospital room, watching over an unconscious patient. She had been there for a while now, oblivious of the falsely carefree talk the President and the Japanese-American actor had been absorbed in since they settled in the room. She peeked at Kanae who was silently leaning against the wall, and blushed when she saw her friends obviously staring at her. She felt her heart pounding and racing, knowing really well the reasons behind her look. Her flustered heartbeats quickly became painful and tears started to build up in her eyes. She took a silent breath.

"Mo…" Kanae groaned. "I'm getting bored and crazy in there. I go downstairs. Oi, Stupid, want to drink something ?"

"No, thank you Moko-San."

Kanae mumbled something under her breath and took her leave. Kyouko started to stare at her feet once again, when she felt a strong arm wrapping her shoulders. She looked up and met Kuu's heartwarming smile.

"There's no point in tormenting yourself now. Plus, he might not awake any time soon."

He pulled her against him and whispered :

"Rest a bit for now. We'll wake you up if anything happens."

Kyouko looked in the actor eyes. She was feeling both so tired and happy that she could have burst into tears. He too had so beautiful eyes... She rested her head in the hollow of his neck and closed her eyes. As she was already feeling sleepiness invade her, she whispered :

"You know Otou-San, somehow your eyes also look a bit like Corn's. Though the color is a little deeper. I wonder why I never noticed before…" As she was falling asleep, Kyouko felt Kuu slightly jumping at her words. The pulse she was feeling against the skin of his neck, also seemed to have slightly fasten. But she didn't have neither the mental strength nor the stamina to even wonder why.

* * *

><p>"…she alright! ?"<p>

"Quiet, idiot you're going to wake her up."

'_Eh? Who's speaking? This voice… Whose is this voice? Why does it sound so… worried? '_

Kyouko slowly opened her eyes. At first, everything was slightly blurred and unsteady. Progressively though, the furniture, the people who were speaking in the room, appeared more clearly in front of her eyes.

"Tccht, Ren you big mouth…" Lory snorted.

Kyouko jumped in awareness, looking at her surroundings. She was fully awaken now and her heartbeats started to race once again. Hammering so strongly against her chest that it actually hurt. Her glance drifted from Kuu to the President, and finally slowly turned around towards the bed.

Ren was staring at her with an unreadable expression. His black bangs were sticking on his forehead and temples and even though he was now fully conscious, his skin was extremely pale. A barely touched trail of food had been tossed aside on the nightstand. When their eyes met, Kyouko gulped silently. She definitely had not mistaken. Those really were Corn's eyes. She squeezed a cold item in her hand and slowly stood up. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt Kuu moving by her side. Before she could react, the President called out :

"Mogami-Kun, Kuu and I are leaving now. Please don't forget what you agreed on earlier. There's no point in trying to fool me ; I'll know for sure whether or not you kept your word."

Lory turned around histrionically. Kyouko was at shock. Everything was coming at her at once, like a gigantic wave she was obviously unable to dodge. She jumped slightly when she felt a reassuring hand squeezing her shoulder.

"I'll be downstairs. Don't worry, I know you can do it." Unable to speak, Kyouko nodded and stared at the man until the door was slid close.

"Mogami-San…"

Kyouko turned around and did her best to show a little smile.

"Mogami-San, are you okay ?"

'_Why does he look so worried ?'_

Kyouko placed herself at the footboard of the bed and bowed deeply.

"Tsuruga-San. Thank you very much for saving me the other day. The fireman didn't know I was stuck in there and if you hadn't come I would have definitely died in the fire. You really put yourself at risk, you had your shoulder badly burnt because of me and you even had to go through a surgery. For that I wanted to say "thank you very much" and "Sorry." I… I will always be in your dept."

She straightened up but kept looking at her hands which were now clenched on the irony frame of the bed. Therefore, she missed the expression of glimmering relief which was gracing Ren's angelic face.

"If you're fine then it doesn't matter. One small burn was really a cheap toll to pay."

'_Why?'_

Kyouko started to move from behind the bed and took a few steps to stand beside Ren. Gathering all her courage, she looked up and stretched her hand towards Ren. Surprised, the man opened his palm and blinked when he saw a little blue stone fall from the young woman's hand to nest into his own. He glanced back at her in utter surprise and saw that Kyouko had already put some distance between them by going back behind back behind the bed's footboard.

Ren showed his most heavenly smile and said :

"Thanks, I'm sure it'll help me to recover very fast." He turned his head to look at Kyouko and was a bit startled when he saw the lone smile which was plastered on her face.

"Actually Tsuruga-San… Well... I really do hope that it'll help you somehow but… This is not the reason why I'm handing it to you now..." Kyouko whispered.

Ren frown in incomprehension.

"What do you mean?" He really did not like and this smile of sore happiness.

"Many years ago, I made the promise that if I was ever able to meet again with the real owner of this stone… then, I would hand it back to him without fault..."

Her smile widened, though her expression did not look more cheerful in the slightest. Ren was completely taken aback and his heartbeat fastened when he understood the real meaning of her words. What made it worse was that he could not think of any excuse nor any apology at the moment.

"Mogami-San, I…"

"It's fine you know !" Kyouko cut him with a slightly off cheerfulness.

"To tell you the truth I'm feeling so relieved! Really, I've been thinking about you so much, wondering if you were fine and all. I was so afraid… Now I'm really glad to see that you're fine and that you've become such an amazing person. I can't believe how much you've grown up, though you were already so tall as a child…"

"Mogami-San…"

"But there's really no way I could have recognized you before. I mean the hair, the eyes… And plus you were supposed to be a fairy!"

She frowned a put both of her hands of her hips.

"You should be ashamed, having misled a candid little girl! I really believed it you know… And you really laughed at me back then on the Dark Moon Set !" she added.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know…" She cut him, her voice suddenly low and her expression apologetic.

"I was being silly. No wonder you laughed… You know I…" Her hands clenched on the bed framework.

"I'm really happy… You were such an very important person to me…"

'_Were ?'_ Ren thought bitterly.

"So of course I'm feeling a bit lonely because, even if I say that… I really wished you would have told me…" Her eyes were completely hidden by her auburn bangs. Ren cringed in horror and guilt when he saw a tiny tear rolling down her cheek and disappearing in a second. He really wanted to punch himself.

The room remained silent for a while

Ren was desperately trying to find something comforting to say. He cursed his body for being so weak at such an important time. He was feeling light-headed, though it did not know whether it was due to Kyouko's words and attitude or to the tiredness from the coma and surgery. Nevertheless, he had to say something. It was also what Kyouko herself was probably expecting. The reason for her silence, the…

"Tsuruga-San…"

Ren looked up in surprise.

"I… I'm going to leave LME."

Ren froze. He stared at her without blinking. Her words did not seem to sink in. They did not even make sense. He probably misheard.

"Sorry, Mogami-San, what did you just say?"

Kyouko raised her heads and looked determinately into Ren's eyes.

"I'm leaving LME."

Ren's expression darkened.

"Is this because of what happened? Because you ended up being in danger?" he asked.

"NO !" Kyoko retorted. "No, it… it has nothing to do with this!"

Ren watched as Kyouko shakily breathed in to regain her composure. She was resolutely staring at her feet, half of her face engulfed in the shadows cast by her bangs.

"It is all because of me… Because I forgot my place and let myself go too far once again."

Ren parted his lips to speak. He wanted to say something. Anything. Anything so that the young lady in front of him would raise her chin and look at him with those lovely, sparkling eyes of hers.

"I found my true self in acting" Kyouko continued, oblivious of the inner fight which was taking place within the actor's mind.

"And it is not something I want to lose because of my silliness. This is why I'd rather leave LME than being in a situation where I would be unable to act. "

"What do you mean by… _silliness_?" Ren inquired, feeling something heavy and cold weight in his chest.

Kyouko remained silent for a while, her slender hands shaking on the bed frame, her tears glistering like two twinkling lanes on both sides of her jaw. When she finally spoke, her voice was broken.

"I didn't mean to. I swear, I did everything I could in ordre to avoid ever being in this situation. But, no matter… No matter what I did, it was impossible in the end. Because… It was like… trying to stop a tsunami with a wooden dike."

She brought her trembling hands to her face and thoroughly wiped her tears away. She tilted her head so that she would be properly facing a dumbfounded, inwardly grieving Tsuruga Ren. She bowed deeply and stammered :

"I am so sorry for being so unworthy of all the assistance and attention you granted me as a newbie actor. Even though you have always been such a patient and helpful sempai, I… I'm sorry that someone like me… someone like me…"

She swallowed hard and concluded with tears in her voice :

"…fell in love with you !"

And without further ado, Kyouko, trembling, her face torn for trying to restrain her tears and sobs, ran away from the room and disappeared in the dark corridor.

Ren blinked several times. He had not known that it was possible to feel so much bliss and distress at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it, I did my best so that Kyouko would stay as much in character as possible. Please tell me your thoughts about it.<strong>

**Reviews make me the happiest ! (^.^)**


End file.
